1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to query execution and more particularly to real time data replication for query execution in a parallel computing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Powerful computers may be designed as highly parallel systems where the processing activity of hundreds, if not thousands, of processors (CPUs) are coordinated to perform computing tasks. These systems are highly useful for a broad variety of applications including, financial modeling, hydrodynamics, quantum chemistry, astronomy, weather modeling and prediction, geological modeling, prime number factoring, image processing (e.g., CGI animations and rendering), to name but a few examples.
For example, one family of parallel computing systems has been (and continues to be) developed by International Business Machines (IBM) under the name Blue Gene®. The Blue Gene/L architecture provides a scalable, parallel computer that may be configured with a maximum of 65,536 (216) compute nodes. Each compute node includes a single application specific integrated circuit (ASIC) with 2 CPU's and memory. The Blue Gene/L architecture has been successful and IBM has announced that a Blue Gene/L system had reached an operational speed of 280.6 teraflops (280.6 trillion floating-point operations per second), making it the fastest computer in the world at that time. Further, at one point, Blue Gene/L installations at various sites world-wide were among five out of the ten top most powerful computers in the world.
A database provides a well known software application used to store and query information. Because of the large parallel architecture provided by a Blue Gene system (and other parallel system architectures), database query operations may be performed in parallel. For example, a large in-memory database may be created by distributing database data across the compute nodes of a parallel system. In such a case, when queries are submitted for execution, multiple compute nodes may simultaneously perform aspects of query processing.